Battleground 2017
Battleground (2017) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the SmackDown brand. It took place on July 23, 2017, at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It was the fifth and final event under the Battleground chronology. Event summary Charlotte Flair vs Becky Lynch vs Natalya vs Tamina vs Lana The Queen of Harts is coming for the throne. Veteran Superstar Natalya outwitted and outlasted four of SmackDown’s most talented females in her 38th pay-per-view match (one shy of Trish Stratus’ record), teeing her up for a fateful battle with SmackDown Women’s Champion Naomi at SummerSlam in Brooklyn. Initially, however, the alliance between Tamina and Lana seemed as though it would be difficult to beat. Not only did the duo run roughshod over the competition, but Tamina saved Lana from not one, but two Dis-arm-hers from Becky Lynch. The Irish Lass Kicker singlehandedly took care of that fearsome duo, however, submitting Tamina with the Dis-arm-her and then doing the same to The Ravishing Russian in short order. Ironically, and cruelly, Maiden Ireland’s night ended just seconds later when Natalya rolled Lynch up with a handful of tights and dispatched her from the contest, bringing the bout down to the heiresses of the Hart and Flair dynasties. In a rematch of the confrontation that provided one of the first sparks of the Women’s Revolution, both prodigies unleashed the full scope of their arsenals. Natalya focused on submissions, locking Flair in a mangling armbar, while Charlotte Flair opted for finesse, hoisting The Queen of Harts into the air and powerbombing her way out of the hold. The rough-and-tumble lessons of the Hart Dungeon ultimately brought Natalya the win; when The Queen went up high for a moonsault, Natalya raised her knees to block the move and roll Charlotte headfirst into the turnbuckle, putting her down to punch her ticket to Brooklyn. Naomi, who observed the bout from the commentary table, was quick to offer a handshake to her new challenger, but The Queen of Harts turned her back instead. The Women’s Revolution may have been all about mutual respect, but Natalya has clearly had enough of ceremonial victories. This time, she’s out for a definitive one. Sami Zayn vs Mike Kanellis Mike Kanellis has felt the power — but not of love. Following an ill-gotten victory over Sami Zayn in his SmackDown LIVE debut, the love-struck Superstar felt the power of a kick to the face at WWE Battleground, suffering his first loss as a result. The victory gives Zayn a much-needed measure of payback against Kanellis, while also proving that the lovebirds’ strategy — Maria Kanellis distracts; Mike capitalizes — is not without its weak points. Maria did, in fact, intervene in the match, saving her husband from a Sami tope and distracting Zayn long enough for Mike to clock him with a haymaker. The punch put Kanellis so firmly in the driver’s seat he was able to pause for a particularly gratuitous bit of PDA with his wife. Sami, as is his proclivity, rallied, booting Mike in the sternum and finally executing the over-the-ropes dive that was disrupted earlier. The former NXT Champion encountered a brief roadblock when Maria used herself as a human shield for an exploder, but once the ref broke up the encounter, Zayn followed through on thatmove, too. The final heartbreak for Kanellis followed soon after as Zayn nailed him with a Helluva Kick for the win. Maria & Mike may chalk it up as a loss for love itself, but in some ways, it’s fitting with what we’ve known for years about the power of love: It makes one man weep, and another man sing. Results * Fatal 5-Way elimination match to determine the #1 contender for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship at SummerSlam: Natalya defeated Becky Lynch, Charlotte Flair, Lana, and Tamina * Singles match: Sami Zayn defeated Mike Kanellis (with Maria Kanellis) Fatal 5-Way elimination match Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Dasha Fuentes & Kayla Braxton * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 075_BATTLE_07232017ej_1754--cbbc598a6eebaee37280a310eb62ecc3.jpg 076_BATTLE_07232017jg_1509--30eda69c0fa035757b591be8188078b1.jpg 077_BATTLE_07232017ej_1772--7e372193216110eda668a658280ecd72.jpg 078_BATTLE_07232017ej_1784--01f0606433700c11da8166fef42e83ed.jpg 079_BATTLE_07232017rf_1233--50c140db7e5af6ff2afe2a62c6fc65b7.jpg 080_BATTLE_07232017rf_1235--cfb43a9e620f1bfd69cf989b19d3b128.jpg 081_BATTLE_07232017ej_1803--8d5784a55fca075e27c4d56aee77f884.jpg 082_BATTLE_07232017ej_1818--530c5a736f555c5ca4cef3826499d0b1.jpg 083_BATTLE_07232017jg_1526--52c8f01dd7792c840d38843a4c0cadbe.jpg 084_BATTLE_07232017jg_1527--75811f1bbfc240caa9a65dad1f696fa9.jpg 085_BATTLE_07232017rf_1258--9561f5aed38af6690fba46b0c4593227.jpg 086_BATTLE_07232017ej_1883--2fc95fce548c8cb593c8cc69e2147551.jpg 087_BATTLE_07232017jg_1542--ea06951d5f35e4ca259a5337a955f3d3.jpg 088_BATTLE_07232017jg_1544--4bfffe21984c4af707ac5b06a291df17.jpg 089_BATTLE_07232017jg_1551--10776ddab38cc7423da04e27efd09a58.jpg 090_BATTLE_07232017jg_1552--d624be9e071e192317049bf6010b685a.jpg 091_BATTLE_07232017jg_1560--c1a48420160da9a4eaef3105d57e2bc7.jpg 092_BATTLE_07232017jg_1561--1265720e75a09ee192323f6d47bf5c2d.jpg 093_BATTLE_07232017rf_1290--36caf1e8a694c5fdca58c6150493a9dc.jpg 094_BATTLE_07232017ej_2050--5c2fbd4a7f5997586b33bfc43e47038a.jpg 095_BATTLE_07232017rf_1317--4fcd9dc9a4087d48d796865b72bcc7aa.jpg 096_BATTLE_07232017jg_1575--104f996e626ce3bc645b7972cf4e794c.jpg 097_BATTLE_07232017ej_2110--4fd58ef0eab62b3b4ee0e37759ecf159.jpg 098_BATTLE_07232017rf_1344--9fa9434666d05268b74d0153a9fdc74a.jpg 099_BATTLE_07232017rf_1359--3abcc6c8b25e423fc3d3426fd675c6aa.jpg 100_BATTLE_07232017jg_1664--09559131e710b9da111aa2201c57dd8e.jpg Media Category:2017 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Dasha Fuentes Category:Kayla Braxton Category:Lana Category:Maria Category:Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Renee Young Category:Tamina Snuka